Clarabelle Cow
Clarabelle Cow is a character was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks. She is a cow was part of the Original Mickey Mouse cartoon cast and is not to be confused with her non-Anthropomorphic look-alike Caroline Cow. She is a best friend was Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck and the girlfriend of Horace Horsecollar, then later Goofy. Her first appearence was in The Shindig and her last frequent appearence was in Mickey's Birthday Party. She did have roles in Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Prince and the Pauper, with minor roles on Mickey's Mouse Works. Her next apperance was in Disney's House of Mouse as the local gossiper. Currently, she acts as a recurring character in the Playhouse Disney show Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Personality Clarabelle loves to gossip and loves doing things like going shopping, attending special events and more. Although Clarabelle means well, she has a nose for trouble. In House of Mouse, Clarabelle gossips about extremely private things that usually upset Mickey and the other Disney characters. Relationships Horace Horsecollar Horace Horsecollar is Clarabelle's official boyfriend. The two would often go out on double dates with Mickey and Minnie. Goofy In some of her more recent appearances, and also in some comic books in the 1960's, she has portrayed as the girlfriend of fellow Disney character Goofy who was shown to have a major crush on her. The two were shown as a couple in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts II Clarabelle Cow is a civilian living on the Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II. She is one of the citizens working on the building of Disney Castle. She was not aware of the Heartless' attack, and was dumbfounded by the appearance of the Windows of Time and Pete chasing Pete. She is likely still alive somewhere in Disney Castle, although Sora never sees her during the storyline. Disney Parks Clarabelle makes occasional appearances in Disney Parks. In Walt Disney World Resort Clarabelle is featured in the Magic Kingdom parade and parades in Disneyland park. In Tokyo DisneySea Clarabelle play a starring role in New Year's Greeting. Fantasmic! In Disney's Hollywood studios Clarabelle makes an appearance in Fantasmic! Other Appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol In Mickey's Christmas Carol Clarabelle makes a cameo appearance as one of the guest at Mr. Fezziewig's Party. She is seen dancing with Horace. The Prince and the Pauper Clarabelle make another cameo appearance in The Prince and the Pauper. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Clarabelle makes a cameo appearance in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in Mickey and Minnie's segment Gift of Magi. During Mickey's performance in the park Clarabelle is seen in the crowd next to Horace. Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers Clarabelle appears as a main character in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Clarabelle is first introduced as a villainous character assisting Pete and Beagle Boys in taking over France. When Pete commands Clarabelle to kill Goofy the two fall in love and Clarabelle helps Mickey, Donald and Goofy save France. In the end Clarabelle ises to high society thanks to her relationship with Goofy, and now lives in the castle with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto and Goofy. Mickey Mouse Club Clarabelle is featured in the opening theme song as a cheerleader. Mickey Mouse Works Clarabelle appears as a recurring character in Mickey Mouse Works. Clarabelle is seen as a close friend to Minnie and Dasiy and makes dozens of cameos. In Goofy's cartoon How to Be a Spy, Goofy beleives his neighbor (Clarabelle) is watching and decides to find out why as a spy. In the end it turns out Clarabelle tried to get Goofy's attention and the two fall in love. In the cartoon Mickey's Big Break, Mickey and Donald disguise themselves as Minnie and Daisy. Clarabelle is the only character they encountered that noticed. House of Mouse Clarabelle appears as a recurring member of the House of Mouse staff. Clarabelle provides the club with exciting gossip of many Disney characters, such as Chernabog or the White Rabbit. Clarabelle's gossip usually gets annoying. Clarabelle is shown to be the love of Goofy in the series as well. Clarabelle shows that she truley loves Goofy. In the episode "Super Goof", Goofy transforms into Super Goof to impress Clarabelle, and he succeeds, but when he asks her out as Super Goof, she rejects the offer, stating "I have a date with Goofy." Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clarabelle's most recent appearance along with most Mickey and Friends characters in a recurring role in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Clarabelle owns her own shop called Moo Mart and host many events. In the series she is once again featured as Goofy's Girlfriend. Filmography *The Shindig *The Birthday Party *Blue Rhythm *The Barnyard Broadcast *The Beach Party *Barnyard Olympics *Mickey's Revue *The Whoopee Party *Touchdown Mickey *Parade of the Award Nominees *Mickey's Mellerdrammer *Ye Olden Days *Mickey's Gala Premiere *Camping Out *Orphan's Benefit (1934) *The Band Concert *On Ice *Mickey's Fire Brigade *Mickey's Grand Opera *Mickey's Polo Team *Mickey's Amateurs *The Fox Hunt *Orphan's Benefit (1941) *Symphony Hour *All Together *Mickey's Birthday Party *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Rollercoaster Rabbit *The Prince and the Pauper *How to Be a Waiter *How to Be a Spy *How to Haunt a House *Locksmiths *Mickey's Mix-Up *Mickey's Big Break *Donald's Pool *Donald's Charmed Date *Presto Pluto Gallery shindig06.jpg|Clarabelle is her first appearance The Shindig 2109602584_503151afe0_m.jpg|Clarabelle with Horace in the Disney Parks 4105175119_88958d9ff1.jpg|Clarabelle's in Mickey's Toontown 3711240280_3c9a0d63a3.jpg|Clarabelle with Goofy in the Disney Parks 2809965175_6e1c58cde5.jpg|Clarabelle with Woody, Buzz, Goofy, and Pluto in Fantasmic! threemusketeers_225.jpg|Clarabelle in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mmcmt-09.jpg|Clarabelle's Moo Mart mmcmb-03.jpg|Clarabelle in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 600px-Retro-Clarabelle.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Kingdom Hearts II Parade of the Award Nominees.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Parade of the Award Nominees Roller coaster rabbit.jpg|Clarabelle in Rollercoaster Rabbit How to Be a Waiter.jpg|Clarabelle in How to Be a Waiter Mickey's Big Break.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Mickey's Big Break image_0077.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Mickey Mouse Works Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse